La Guerra de los Cielos
by samabi
Summary: Keitarô, el heredero de las 6 familias escogidas por los dioses, debe enfrentarse a su destino. sin embargo, no estará solo en su misión, y sus amigas le ayudarán en su lucha contra los demonios. cap.9LEMONtodos los cap. del tirón! espero los reviews!
1. el Hijo de la Luz

"Me llamo Keitarô Urashima, y he sido dotado de un poder que proviene de los mismos dioses. Toda mi familia y los sacerdotes con los que me he criado dicen que la energía que tengo en mi interior es inmensa, que soy el elegido, el salvador prometido que mi clan ha estado esperando, sin embargo aún no ha surgido de mí, y el poco poder que tengo apenas sé controlarlo. Por eso desde pequeño me he sometido a un entrenamiento con el que poder utilizar el don que me han otorgado. Debo decir que provengo de una estirpe de sacerdotes que han sido bendecidos por los dioses que gobiernan el universo; practican el misticismo, consiguiendo así hacerse poderosos y controlar los poderes de los que disponen. La sangre de mis antepasados se ha mezclado con la sangre de otras estirpes que adoran a otros dioses, hasta llegar a mi familia. Dicen que cuando todas las sangres se reúnan en uno solo, llegará el elegido. Por lo tanto, generaciones de mis antepasados se han unido en matrimonios de conveniencia para conseguir alumbrar al salvador. Y según dicen todos, ese soy yo. Lo cierto es que siento una gran cantidad de energía dentro de mí, lo que llamamos zhao sagrado. Esta energía la podemos utilizar para sanar a las personas, hacer rituales sagrados, convocar a los dioses o incluso usar como arma, aunque solo unos pocos tienen tanta cantidad de zhao como para conseguirlo. No sé a lo que debo enfrentarme, pero, según los sacerdotes más poderosos que me han criado y educado, lo sabré cuando llegue. Los dioses me lo mostrarán. Ahora, debo hacer un viaje donde me encontraré con la sacerdotisa del viento, que será mi mentora, ya que me han enseñado todo lo que en mi clan debía aprender. El día de mi despedida, el sacerdote más viejo de todos me hace entrega de un báculo sagrado que los dioses entregaron a mi familia hace muchas generaciones, y es entonces cuando emprendo mi camino."

Diez días y nueve noches estuvo caminando en busca del santuario de la sacerdotisa del viento sin encontrarlo. Según los miembros de su clan, tan solo debía caminar tres días. Había atravesado montañas, había sorteado ríos y había caminado por sendos bosques, pero tan sólo conseguía cansarse más. Hacía dos días que ya no tenía alimentos y el agua escaseaba, de modo que se encontraba débil.

-¿qué haces caminando por estos lugares, monje? ¿No deberías estar recitando tus oraciones a los dioses?

La voz era tan confusa, tan distorsionada, que no acertaba a decir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.

-¿eres un espíritu del bosque?- preguntó él.

De pronto escuchó una especie de lamentación en forma de cántico, una voz de mujer apagada, casi llorando, en una melodía suave y casi inaudible. Pronto percibió que acompañado de aquel sonido, se acercaban pasos, hasta que su vista alcanzó a distinguir una silueta de una persona que se acercaba, oculta con un manto con capucha.

-Urashima...

Keitarô se dio la vuelta de inmediato al oír ese susurro casi en su oreja, pero no había nadie. Cuando volvió a mirar en dirección al encapuchado, se lo encontró de frente a él y se asustó. Había recorrido una distancia de casi 100 metros en apenas dos segundos.

-tú debes de ser Urashima... –dijo el encapuchado.

-¿quién eres tú, que sabes mi nombre?

El misterioso individuo llevó las manos a su capucha y se la quitó. Entonces apareció el rostro de una bella joven, de menor edad que él, con la tez blanca como la nieve y el cabello negro como la noche, y unos destacados ojos verdosos que miraban con profundidad.

-mi nombre es Motoko, del clan de los Aoyama. Aunque soy más conocida como la sacerdotisa del viento.

No se imaginó que la sacerdotisa fuera a ser más joven que él, pero ella imponía un gran respeto con solo mirarla. Parecía ser una dama realmente poderosa.

-yo me encargaré de tu adiestramiento a partir de ahora, ya que el clan Urashima te ha asignado bajo mi tutela. Te enseñaré los secretos del zhao y cómo utilizarlo. Ahora, muchacho, dime tu nombre.

-soy Keitarô, nacido en el seno de la familia Urashima, estirpe que se ha dedicado durante generaciones a las técnicas curativas y de invocación de presencias divinas, y ha servido fielmente a los dioses de la tierra.

-Ahora ven conmigo, y te guiaré por el sendero de las enseñanzas de los dioses del cielo y te entrenaré para que tu potencial oculto florezca. Ahora es cuando empieza tu vida, Keitarô.

Al llegar al santuario del viento, la sacerdotisa Motoko comenzó a darle sus primeras lecciones teóricas. Le explicó que hay tres grandes grupos de dioses: los dioses del cielo, los dioses de la tierra y los dioses del infierno. Los dioses del cielo lo componen el dios del sol, del viento y la diosa de la luna; mientras que los dioses de la tierra lo formaban el dios del fuego, la diosa del agua y el dios del hielo. Sin embargo el tercer grupo era la cara opuesta de estos dos: el dios del caos, del vacío, de la oscuridad y del Apocalipsis. Este último grupo, anhelante de poder, estaba tomando el control de los sentimientos humanos, llenándolos de odio, guerra, muerte, llanto y desesperación; alimentándose de ello y haciéndose más fuertes. En vista de que estos se hacían peligrosamente con el control de la Tierra e iban ganando poder, cada uno de los dioses de la tierra y el cielo eligieron a distintas familias numerosas y fuertes, y los bautizaron con el poder sagrado del zhao, asignándoles la misión de unir sus fuerzas tras generaciones y alumbrar al salvador: el Hijo de la Luz. Sin embargo, en vista de una inminente guerra entre dioses, los cuatro miembros del infierno contraatacaron enviando a sus mismos demonios para que se alimentaran de varones y junto con las mujeres humanas engendraran una nueva especie de humanos con poderes demoníacos, y cuando las cuatro estirpes de satanases se unieran, aparecería el Hijo de la Sombra. Entonces se llevaría a cabo la guerra entre dioses más grande jamás vista, que no acabaría hasta la muerte de uno de los dos elegidos. Es entonces cuando Keitarô comprendió cual era su misión.

-¿qué edad tienes, Keitarô? –preguntó la sacerdotisa

-dieciséis –contestó él.

-en ese caso, si empezamos a entrenar ya, no tardaremos en prepararte. ¿Qué te han enseñado los sacerdotes Urashima?

-con ellos aprendí técnicas de curación e invocación, y hace tres meses comenzaron a entrenarme para utilizar el zhao como arma.

-¿qué logros has obtenido?

-conseguí saltar a grandes alturas, correr a gran velocidad y detectar cuánto zhao sagrado tiene cada individuo.

-Hm. –masculló la sacerdotisa-, no está mal para un joven como tú, pero aún te queda mucho que aprender. ¿Te han adiestrado en el arte de la lucha?

-no.

-en ese caso, comencemos por eso.


	2. el Arte de la Lucha

Durante un largo año, la sacerdotisa de tan solo 13 años adiestró a Keitarô en el arte de la espada, cómo usar su báculo como arma, le enseñó cómo mover objetos con la mente y también a crear una barrera para evitar que las armas arrojadizas le hirieran. Dos meses más tarde de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, en la época en la que conoció a Motoko, éste se presentó ante ella y le pidió expresamente un enfrentamiento para comprobar los efectos de las enseñanzas de la sacerdotisa, pero ésta casi se echa a reír.

-¿de verdad quieres enfrentarte a mí?

-me has enseñado el arte de la lucha, y he conseguido desarrollar mi poder. He aprendido cada una de tus enseñanzas y me he esforzado en igualar tu fuerza. Ahora estoy preparado para medirme contigo.

-¡osadas palabras, necio! La fuerza de la que dispones ahora no es equiparable ni de lejos a la mía. ¿O es que acaso has olvidado la habilidad que tus familiares te enseñaron para medir la fuerza sagrada durante este año?

-sé bien que, al igual que yo tengo la habilidad de detectarla, tú tienes la destreza de ocultarla. Tan solo muestras una fracción de tu fuerza para confundirme.

-si lo sabes, ¿por qué me retas?

-porque quiero comprobar esa fuerza por mí mismo.

Ella permaneció un momento en silencio y después sonrió.

-pobre iluso. ¿Realmente piensas que tu entrenamiento ha acabado?

Keitarô se sorprendió.

-lo bueno está por empezar, Keitarô.

-es hora de que aprendas cómo usar el zhao, tu poder sagrado como arma –le indicó Motoko al día siguiente –no creas que el poder que te han concedido los dioses se queda solo en hacer niñerías como mover objetos con la mente o protegerte de los ataques con una barrera, o que consiste meramente en incrementar tus cualidades físicas. Eso es solo el principio. Ahora comenzaremos a explotar el poder dormido que llevas dentro. Y para eso...

Motoko desenvainó su espada y dejó la saya (funda de madera de la katana) en la arena. Sin embargo no le tendió arma ninguna a Keitarô, lo que le extrañó bastante.

-¿no querías luchar, Keitarô? ¡Pues luchemos!

Sin mediar más palabras la joven arremetió una estocada contra él, con la que, de no haberse arrojado al suelo, ahora estaría sin cabeza.

-¿qué significa esto, Motoko? ¿Por qué no me das a mí una espada?

-porque tienes un arma mejor con la que defenderte.

Tras decir esto volvió a atacarle. Esta vez Keitarô hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y de sangre fría y evitó el ataque de la sacerdotisa creando una barrera. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo esta vez, porque no era lo mismo parar un objeto o un arma que ella le lanzaba a parar el poderoso ataque de la joven. Por fin, consiguió lanzarla por los aires, pero pronto vio que ella, además de caer de pié sin dificultad, ni siquiera tenía un rasguño.

-no ha estado mal, Keitarô, veamos si lo haces otra vez.

Una vez más corrió hacia él con la espada con intención de lanzar un ataque contra él, ataque que esta vez apenas consiguió parar y le alcanzó el brazo izquierdo, donde la espada le hizo un corte del que empezó a emanar la sangre. Tras eso, Motoko realizó un corte al aire para escurrir la sangre del filo de su espada, recogió la funda y la envainó.

-hemos acabado por hoy. Si mañana no quieres acabar con más heridas, estate atento la próxima vez.

¿Ese era el entrenamiento que le esperaba a partir de ahora? Casi prefería haberse callado el día anterior y no haber retado a Motoko. ¿Cómo era capaz de derrotar su barrera? Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero bien sabía que fue ella quien detuvo su ataque la primera vez y por eso su barrera la rechazó con tal fuerza que la mandó despedida por los aires. Un año entero de entrenamiento... y apenas se había acercado a la fuerza de Motoko, y sin embargo, él había aumentado considerablemente su fuerza. Era normal que la joven se burlara de él, a su lado era insignificante. ¿Y él era el poseedor de la fuerza divina? ¿El elegido? ¿El salvador? El Hijo de la Luz... desde luego, por donde tenía que empezar era por ser humilde.

Durante los dos primeros meses de ese segundo año que pasaba en el santuario del viento, Motoko repitió cada día el mismo procedimiento de entrenamiento, y se sintió orgullosa al ver la tenacidad y las ganas que ponía su pupilo al aprendizaje y la gran resistencia que enseguida empezó a demostrar, esquivando sus ataques y permaneciendo más tiempo con la barrera, aumentando a su vez la fuerza de ésta. Sin embargo, tuvieron que dejar un mes en blanco debido a la gran cantidad de heridas infringidas a Keitarô con la espada. Al retomar los entrenamientos, Motoko cambió su espada por un bokken, es decir, una espada de madera, con la que sólo le hacía moratones o como mucho, podía provocarle alguna fractura.

Al sexto mes, durante un entrenamiento, Motoko aseguró que llegaba la hora, aunque Keitarô no entendía a lo que se refería. Lo único que pudo comprobar es que ella desplegó gran parte de su fuerza aquella tarde, tomó un semblante realmente serio y comenzó a embestir con agresividad, y él pudo a duras penas aguantar sus ataques. Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa apenas le dejaba un respiro, hasta que al fin le propinó un duro golpe en el costado que le dejó sin respiración varios segundos, arrodillado en el suelo. El combate había acabado.

-vamos, ¡levántate! –ordenó furiosa la sacerdotisa.

-¿qué?

Motoko no atendió a explicaciones y volvió a atacarle. Keitarô saltó lo más alto que pudo y pensó que se había librado, cuando de pronto vio que la chica saltó tras él. Sin embargo, aunque estaban más o menos a la misma altura, había una cierta distancia entre ellos. Pero algo le sorprendió. Él caía mucho más rápido que ella, que parecía casi flotar cuando, de pronto, ella comenzó a caer a una gran velocidad en dirección a él, como si se hubiera impulsado y hubiera cambiado la dirección de la caída a su antojo.

-¡imposible!

No pudo evitar el ataque y el golpe se lo llevó esta vez en el hombro. Cayó al suelo de pié, pero no pudo mantenerse y comenzó a rodar por el suelo hasta detenerse. Vio que Motoko estaba muy cerca y oía sus pasos caminar hacia él, cuando estuvo a su lado, la miró. No entendía nada.

-levanta –volvió a exigirle.

Esta vez, sin decir una palabra, hizo lo que la sacerdotisa le había mandado y se levantó como pudo.

-se acabaron las tonterías. Voy a conseguir que despiertes de una vez, aunque tenga que dejarte medio muerto.

La chica extendió una mano frente a Keitarô y un fuerte viento le golpeó de pronto lanzándole por los aires hasta pararse golpeándose fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol. Cuando quiso recuperarse, ya tenía a la joven encima a punto de golpearle. Esta vez ni siquiera pudo hacer nada y la única reacción que tuvo fue cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos. Lo siguiente fue un gran grito de dolor, ya que había parado el golpe con el brazo derecho. Se le saltaron las lágrimas del dolor y se encogió en el suelo, arrodillado. Motoko tomó el bokken con la mano izquierda en señal de que el combate había acabado y observó las consecuencias de su último ataque. Keitarô se había roto el brazo.


	3. el despertar del guerrero

En el santuario le entablillaron y vendaron el brazo roto, y pasó el resto del día en reposo. La noche le fue dura, le dolía el brazo a horrores y apenas pudo dormir. A la mañana siguiente parecía haberse calmado al menos un poco, o tal vez también se debiera a que el resto de los golpes también le hacían mella y notaba menos el dolor del brazo, lo que estaba claro es que apenas podía moverse. No cruzó palabra en todo el día con la sacerdotisa, sobre todo porque ella ni siquiera le miraba a la cara ni le preguntó por su estado. Era normal. Él no era más que su pupilo, y por muy elegido que fuera, ahora mismo no era más que un simple monje que no sabía cómo usar su poder. Sin embargo, por la tarde ella se acercó a él y le pidió que la acompañara. Lo siguiente que hizo fue llevarle fuera y coger su bokken.

-prepárate, vamos a empezar –indicó la chica.

-pe... pero no puedo entrenar, tengo el brazo roto –argumentó el chico.

-¿y eso a mí qué me importa?

Keitarô se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.

-Me han asignado la misión de adiestrarte, y es lo que voy a hacer. Así que estés listo o no, voy a empezar, así que empieza a entrar en situación o acabaré rompiéndote el otro brazo.

Y llegó el primer ataque, que tuvo que esquivar saltando.

-¿vas a estar huyendo toda la tarde, Keitarô, o piensas contraatacar?

¿Cómo iba a contraatacar teniendo ella un arma y él un brazo roto? Pero si no quería salir peor parado, debía intentarlo. A la caída, comenzó a caer de cabeza hacia Motoko, que desplegó su barrera, y él contestó con otra produciéndose un choque entre ambos. Keitarô puso todas sus fuerzas en derrotar la barrera de Motoko, era su única oportunidad... con un grito desplegó toda su energía e invadió a la chica, la golpeó y se llevó su arma, y rodó en el suelo hasta volver a posicionarse esta vez con el bokken en la mano, preparándose para ser él quien atacara esta vez. Comenzó a correr cargando contra ella, preparándose para atacar.

-no ha estado mal, Keitarô.

Lanzó su ataque y, como era de esperar, ella lo paró momentáneamente con su barrera. Pero no, esta vez no, esta vez ganaría él.

-sin embargo, no es suficiente para derrotarme.

De pronto él pudo ver un destello luminoso que comenzó a aflorar de la palma de la mano de la sacerdotisa. Extendió la mano frente a él y una fuerte ráfaga de energía le hizo salir despedido, destrozando el arma de madera y dejándole derrotado en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Con mucho esfuerzo, se incorporó un poco y se acunó el brazo, que había vuelto a resentirse.

-ahora me toca a mí –dijo la sacerdotisa.

Cogió de nuevo su katana y la desenfundó, apartando el saya a un lado. Sabía que no era una broma, y que estaba a punto de cargar contra él, y si no se defendía, resultaría seriamente herido, podían incluso expulsarle del santuario del viento y dejar de impartirle los entrenamientos. Motoko colocó su espada lateralmente y comenzó a correr en dirección a Keitarô, con el semblante serio, sin fruncir apenas el ceño, pero sabía que en el último momento ella desplegaría todo su poder. Intentó disfrutar de la escena por si era lo último que veía. La joven lucía preciosa vestida con las ropas típicas orientales, con su hakama roja y el haori blanco, la espada en la mano, el pelo negro bailando libre al viento y esos ojos verdosos tan profundos como impenetrables. Recordó su familia, a la que tanto echaba de menos, y les pidió perdón avergonzado por ser tan débil. Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Notó cómo la chica tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y un fuerte viento se desató a su alrededor. Él se levantó del suelo y se preparó para recibir el ataque. La suerte estaba echada.

De nuevo un choque. Una medida de fuerzas. Cuerpo a cuerpo. Keitarô comenzó enseguida a ceder terreno y la hoja de la espada se acercaba poco a poco a su piel hasta tomar contacto en su cuello. Notó enseguida cómo el filo se hundía muy poco a poco en su carne, dejado correr libre la sangre, pero sin poder detener el progreso de la espada.

-¡Keitarô! –gritó la chica.

Él la miró y se asombró al verla llorar. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-por favor –rogó ella-, no me hagas matarte. ¡Tienes que reaccionar!

Pero en contradicción de sus lágrimas, ella aumentó la fuerza de su ataque. Sin embargo, las palabras habían calado en Keitarô y ya habían hecho su efecto. De pronto la katana saltó de sus manos por una fuerza extraña, Motoko miró al chico y se asustó al ver en su mirada unos ojos fríos vacíos de sentimientos. Después, el joven lanzó un poderoso grito al cielo, apretó los puños con fuerza y se desató una enorme fuerza envuelta en una luz cegadora de su interior que hirió a Motoko, proyectándola por el cielo y rasgó sus ropas hasta dejarla casi desnuda. Cayó de golpe al suelo y, con el grito estremecedor de Keitarô de fondo, sonrió.

-por fin... –susurró-, el despertar del Hijo de la Luz. Aún hay esperanza. Nunca pensé que la fuerza que decían que poseía fuera tan fuerte.

Después de decir esto, Motoko se desmayó.


	4. el Arte del Amor

Durante el siguiente año y medio, Motoko enseñó a Keitarô a controlar su zhao, a levitar (como había hecho ella cuando a Keitarô le pareció que volaba) y a concentrar la energía del zhao hasta materializarlo para usarlo como arma, que era la auténtica finalidad del entrenamiento. Cuando cumplió los 19 años, había progresado muy notablemente y vencía a Motoko con facilidad. Había madurado mucho en su técnica, y aunque Motoko también había progresado, había llegado al límite de su fuerza y ahora su alumno se había convertido en maestro. Podía ver cómo dominaba las técnicas que a ella le habían costado años aprender con una facilidad que parecía haber sido adiestrado desde niño, incluso él mismo inventaba movimientos y se movía con la agilidad de un gato, y utilizaba su fuerza con la astucia de un zorro, previendo los movimientos de su adversario y utilizando únicamente las energías que necesitaba para vencer rápidamente. El día que hizo tres años que abandonó su casa, Motoko le dijo que su entrenamiento había finalizado. Ya no podía enseñarle más. Ahora debía regresar con su familia y recibir órdenes sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación. Su última orden como sensei fue que se marchara.

-fuera de las puertas de este templo tú eres ahora mi superior, te presento mis respetos –dijo ella a la despedida del chico con una reverencia- te has convertido en un hombre, Keitarô, y en un gran guerrero.

Keitarô la miró a los ojos serio. Por una vez, pudo ver su alma a través de ellos, y tan solo era una joven de dieciséis años, la misma edad con la que había llegado al templo, pero también era una mujer con la entereza de los grandes guerreros.

-ven conmigo. Acompáñame en mi misión –le pidió.

-no puedo hacer eso...

-ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Has cumplido la misión que te encomendaron y me has enseñado. ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora tu vida, cuando ya has realizado tu cometido? Por favor, Motoko, acompáñame.

Tenía razón. Su misión en este mundo ya estaba cumplida. Ya sólo le quedaba permanecer recluida en el templo y esperar a que su familia la casara. Así que con total convencimiento aceptó la proposición y se marchó con él. Tres días más tarde llegaron a las tierras del clan de los Urashima, donde recibieron a Keitarô con todos los honores. Su madre le abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, y le dijo que cuando le dejó partir se marchó como un niño, y había vuelto como un hombre, con el cuerpo desarrollado, el pelo ligeramente más largo y las facciones del rostro más marcadas, y mucho más seguro de sí mismo. Eso por no hablar de la gran fuerza que había logrado adquirir.

-bienvenido a casa, Keitarô.

Él miró hacia la persona que le había saludado y sonrió con dulzura.

-gracias, Mutsumi –respondió.

Se había convertido en toda una mujer desde que se fue de su aldea. Era normal, porque por aquel entonces tenía también dieciséis años y aún tenía el cuerpo de una adolescente sin desarrollar.

-estas guapísima –piropeó él –Oh, Motoko, te presento a Mutsumi Otohime, mi prometida.

-¿pro... metida? –saludó educadamente y apartó la vista –su prometida... –susurró esta vez.

"está claro que tienen que continuar la estirpe", pensó Motoko. No podía evitar estar enamorada de Keitarô después de pasar tres años entrenándole, viendo cómo su cuerpo cambiaba, cómo progresaba, respirando el mismo aire que él, comiendo la misma comida que él, compartiendo el mismo tiempo... pero tenerle era apenas un sueño.

Lo siguiente que hizo Keitarô fue alojar a Motoko en una habitación de su casa, cerca de él para que estuviera bien atendida y le enseñó el pueblo. El resto del día lo pasó con todos sus familiares a los que tanto había echado de menos. Por la noche, la sacerdotisa no podía dormir, y tan solo podía contemplar la luna. De pronto oyó cómo alguien corría la puerta. Era Keitarô.

-he venido por si necesitabas algo. Ya veo que no puedes dormir... te pasa lo que a mí. Acostumbrados a dormir en el santuario estos años...

-sí –respondió únicamente la chica.

Se produjo un silencio.

-si no necesitas nada, me marcharé a descansar.

-Keitarô –llamó, y él se detuvo, ella no le miraba –aún hay técnicas de zhao que no conoces, si quieres puedo enseñarte los secretos del dios del viento, a cambio de que tú también me enseñes a mí.

-pero yo no tengo nada que enseñarte...

-hay una cosa en la que puedes instruirme –dijo la joven.

-¿de qué se trata?

-nadie me ha enseñado el arte del amor –confesó Motoko. El corazón le palpitaba muy deprisa, pero ya no tenía dudas –quiero que seas tú quien me haga una mujer, Keitarô.

Esta vez sí le miró a los ojos. Él no dijo nada y tan solo se arrodilló al lado de la joven sacerdotisa. En realidad, esa era la razón por la que había ido a visitarla a tan altas horas de la noche. Desde que la vio con apenas trece años había algo en ella que le había atraído, y ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, y él lo había estado viendo día tras día, aumentando el deseo que sentía por ella. Sin volver a mediar palabra, él la besó por primera vez y la trató con cuidado. Le quitó el leve kimono que tenía para dormir y su cuerpo quedó desnudo, acariciado por la luz de la luna, después se quitó el suyo propio y, despacio, con cuidado y dulzura, le hizo el amor. Después, se quedaron dormidos agotados por el cansancio del viaje y la excitación, abrazados piel con piel. Sin embargo, cuando Motoko despertó a la mañana siguiente, él ya no estaba. Por supuesto, aunque mantuvieran un romance, sólo podía quedarse en eso. Él tenía un compromiso con su clan, y además, aunque había sido muy dulce con ella y sabía que le tenía mucho afecto, no estaba enamorado de ella. Aunque para ella había sido suficiente, se conformaba con tenerle aunque fuera de esa manera y tuviera que compartirle con Mutsumi, no le importaba. Solo deseaba que llegara la siguiente vez que estuvieran solos en la intimidad.

Esa mañana, los viejos del templo le encomendaron una nueva misión a Keitarô. Debía reunir fuerzas para la lucha, ya que el bando de los demonios estaba haciendo acopio de sus mejores guerreros para apoyar en la batalla al Hijo de la Sombra, así que le mandó viajar al norte, donde se encontraba el clan de los Suu, conocedores de los secretos del fuego, para que uniera a sus filas a la hija menor del matrimonio del clan, que había sido dotada de una gran fuerza con poca edad, de modo que ese mismo día se llevó lo más indispensable e hizo que Mutsumi y Motoko le acompañaran en su viaje. Fueron cinco días de camino completos, parando a descansar lo justo para comer y reunir fuerzas. Al llegar, no tuvieron ni que explicar la situación a la familia de por qué debían quitarle a su hija menor, llamada Kaolla, y llevarla con ellos. Además, les dieron información valiosa, y le dijeron a Keitarô que a un día de camino se encontraba una aldea donde vivía una mujer que parecía poseer la bendición del dios del hielo, una superviviente de la estirpe Konno, que fue erradicada por los demonios hacía diecisiete años en celebración por el nacimiento de su particular salvador. Y así, tras unir a sus filas a Kaolla Suu y Mitsune Konno, que se cambió el nombre por Kitsune para no ser descubierta por los demonios, regresó de nuevo a casa, donde Motoko y Keitarô prosiguieron con sus particulares lecciones en el dormitorio, y el joven iba asimilando y absorbiendo los secretos de las técnicas del fuego con Kaolla, del viento con Motoko, del hielo con Kitsune y del agua con Mutsumi.


	5. la profecía de los dioses

Dos meses más tarde, de pronto Keitarô se despertó muy alterado de un sueño. Miró a su alrededor, todavía era noche cerrada. Aún tenía a Motoko entre sus brazos, y al mirar su rostro relajado, sonrió, y se levantó del futón con cuidado de no despertarla, tras vestirse con el kimono de dormir se dirigió al templo, casi sin saber por qué. Hacía mucho que no rezaba a sus dioses. De pronto, cuando estaba arrodillado rezando en silencio, tuvo una visión: la sala se llenó de luz y pudo ver la extraña figura de seis individuos que no tenían forma humana ni animal, no acertaba a verlos ni a poder distinguir sus formas. Entonces entendió que estaba viendo a los dioses del cielo y la tierra.

-Hijo de la Luz, será pronto –anunciaron los dioses –la batalla se acerca. Será dentro de tres meses, cuando caiga la flor del cerezo. Estate preparado entonces.

Y tras eso, los dioses le devolvieron al templo. Tres meses. Regresó a la casa y fue a su habitación, comprobando antes que Motoko había cambiado de posición, de modo que se había percatado de que él ya no estaba a su lado.

Durante los tres meses siguientes que debían pasar según la profecía de los dioses, Keitarô entrenó duramente con todas las chicas, hasta aprender una por una todas las técnicas de los distintos elementos naturales, incluso llegando a conseguir sacar a la luz técnicas del dios del sol y la diosa de la luna que estaban muy dentro de él. Al fin y al cabo él tenía la sangre de las seis familias que fueron bendecidas con el poder de los dioses, y sus padres eran siervos del dios del sol. Por fin, una mañana contemplando la aldea, vio caer el primer pétalo de flor de cerezo. La batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

-di... disculpe.

-¿mmm?

Era una niña. Tenía los ojos azules, del mismo tono que su pelo que caía en media melena, y era muy guapa, solo que parecía muy tímida.

-¿te has perdido?

De pronto la niña cambió totalmente el gesto de su cara. Le dio un escalofrío solo de mirar ahora sus ojos, fríos como un lago en invierno.

-tengo un mensaje para ti –le dijo.

La niña se acercó a Keitarô y le dijo al oído:

-estás muerto.

Al segundo y sin siquiera percibirlo, la niña estaba a diez metros de él.

-con todo su afecto, de parte del Hijo de la Sombra –le dijo con rostro afable, pero escondiendo una sonrisa malévola.

-¿quién eres?

La niña rió.

-soy la sirvienta... del dios del caos. Mi nombre es Shinobu.

Y tan pronto como había aparecido, desapareció.

Ya había empezado.


	6. el Hijo de la Sombra

Dos días más tarde, los dioses volvieron a aparecer ante Keitarô, y le indicaron que debía viajar hasta las Montañas del Destino, situadas al oeste del país, donde se produciría el encuentro del Hijo de la Luz y el Hijo de la Sombra y, posiblemente, la primera batalla. Así que sin perder más tiempo, se encaminó junto con las chicas hacia su destino. Ahora sí sentía miedo. La suerte de todos los seres humanos estaba tan solo en su mano, y nadie más podía hacerlo. Le había tocado a él.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó Motoko al verle nervioso.

-lo estaré.

Entendió el significado de esas palabras. Como suponía, a la noche ordenó a Mutsumi y a Kitsune que durmieran algo más apartadas con Kaolla para dejarles planear una estrategia de combate a él y a Motoko, y así conseguir que los dejaran toda la noche a solas. Lo cierto es que en los brazos de la joven, se sentía seguro, tranquilo, como si nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pasase realmente. Esa noche sí la pasaron entera juntos, aunque las chicas le descubrieran durmiendo con Motoko ya poco le importaba, aunque contando con suerte, eso no ocurrió. Lo más probable es que ellas ya supieran de su relación. Al amanecer se vistieron y despertaron a las demás para seguir el camino, donde ya se veían a lo lejos las nombradas montañas. Nada más adentrarse en ellas, el cielo oscureció y sintieron un escalofrío que les recorrió el cuerpo, solo que Keitarô además notó cómo una enorme fuerza que superaba la suya se acercaba. Sentía ese poder palpitando en su piel, aterrador y frío. El Hijo de la Sombra se acercaba. Keitarô tomó el báculo que el anciano sacerdote le entregó cuando tenía dieciséis años y se puso en guardia, cuando de pronto oyó una risita aparentemente inocente. De nuevo esa niña. Shinobu.

-volvemos a vernos –dijo la niña a modo de saludo.

Junto a la niña aparecieron de la nada una serie de demonios que se dirigieron a atacar a las chicas.

-nosotras aguantaremos, Keitarô –aseguró Motoko –tú encárgate de esa niña.

-¿encargarte de mí? –dijo la chica de pelo azul –eso ya lo veremos.

Atacó. No solo le costaba esquivar los ataques de la niña, sino que le era imposible atacarla él, aún siendo superior en fuerza. Pero estaba claro que en experiencia técnica, Shinobu le ganaba por mucho. Intentó retenerla con un remolino de fuego, pero la niña lo traspasó sin quemarse.

-ya vengo del infierno, ¿crees que va a quemarme ahora una cerilla como lo que has invocado?

-¡mierda! –masculló el chico al ver que estaba fallando.

Además las chicas aún seguían luchando con el veintenar de demonios que habían aparecido, así que no podían ayudarle.

-ahora me toca mover a mí –dijo la niña.

Se preparó para cargar contra él, y Keitarô para recibir su ataque.

-ya es suficiente, Shino. Déjame el resto a mí.

No sabía de dónde procedía esa voz, pero vio que la niña obedeció de inmediato a la orden y se retiró antes de atacar. Todos los demonios también se retiraron y se reunieron junto a la niña. De lejos se oían unos pasos ligeros, aunque con sonido contundente, y tras esos pasos apareció la figura de una joven. Keitarô se sorprendió por la belleza que poseía la chica, con un cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado, envuelto en unas finas sedas rojas que casi transparentaban dejando ver un leve perfil del cuerpo desnudo de la chica. Tenía el pelo castaño muy claro, casi anaranjado, y los ojos color miel muy claros. Era guapísima. Pero a su vez tenía un aura que le hacía estremecer.

-¿quiénes son los acompañantes del chico? –preguntó la joven.

-son las sacerdotisas del viento, el agua, el hielo y el fuego; ama. Acompañan al Hijo de la Luz en su misión –respondió uno de los demonios.

-¿y se puede saber por qué no he sido informada antes?

-ama, yo...

-panda de imbéciles... –susurró en un tono aburrido.

Después de decir eso, mató a sangre fría al demonio, su propio aliado, dejándolo sin cabeza de un solo ataque de zhao.

-marchaos todos de aquí si no queréis que os pase lo mismo –ordenó calmadamente.

Por supuesto, al instante todos los demonios desaparecieron para evitar aguardar el mismo destino que su compañero fallecido.

-¿tanto te impresiona tan poca cosa, Keitarô? –preguntó la hermosa joven, al verle boquiabierto.

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-sé muchas cosas de ti. Más de lo que te imaginas.

-desde luego estoy en clara desventaja. ¿Quién eres?

La chica sonrió.

-provengo de la familia Narusegawa, soy sacerdotisa del dios del Apocalipsis y por mis venas corre la sangre de las cuatro familias satánicas. Mi nombre es Naru, y soy la Hija de la Sombra.

-¿¡cómo!?

La chica soltó una pequeña risilla y caminó hacia él, haciendo sonar los tacones que llevaba. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de Keitarô, este tuvo que tragar saliva, no sólo por ser quien era, sino por comprobar tan de cerca su rostro, su forma de caminar, el leve atisbo de la forma de sus pechos bajo la tela, y también al notar sus ojos impenetrables y el aura que desprendía. Ella era toda provocación, la tentación encarnada en mujer. Y a la vez el mismo diablo en persona. Naru se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-es una pena que seas quien eres, ya que tendré que matarte.

Él entendió todo el significado de esas palabras cuando Naru recorrió su cuello acariciándolo con la punta de su lengua, dándole un pequeño mordisco al final, sintiendo su cálido aliento en la piel.

-que no interfieran, Shino –ordenó Naru a Shinobu.

Al instante, la chica se dirigió al grupo que acompañaba a Keitarô y comenzó a atacarlas, aunque limitando la fuerza con la que lo hacía.

-¡chicas, ¿estáis bien?!

-no deberías prestarle tanta atención a esas chicas cuando me tienes a mi justo delante de ti –dijo Naru con una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa.

Keitarô se puso en guardia, y Naru negó con el índice, divertida.

-no debes provocar a quien no puedes vencer.

-eso ya lo veremos.

-me lo estás poniendo muy fácil, Keitarô.

Justo después Naru le lanzó una ráfaga que gracias a que reaccionó a tiempo pudo desviar, pero debido al humo no tenía visibilidad y no pudo darse cuenta de que tenía a la chica a sus espaldas.

-una –le susurró, notando su aliento en la nuca.

-¿¡qué!? –preguntó dándose inmediatamente la vuelta.

-ya has muerto una vez. Veamos cuantas veces habrás de morir antes de que tengas la más mínima oportunidad de tocarme.

Tras decir esto, saltó y lanzó otro ataque que esta vez Keitarô esquivó con facilidad y respondió lanzando una llama avivada por el viento. De pronto notó el roce de las largas uñas de la infernal chica en su cuello a la par que la escuchaba decir "dos". Se la quitó de la espalda e intentó realizar un ataque físico, pero ella sin esfuerzo se rodeó de una gran barrera y le miró sonriendo, desafiante. Abandonó la idea de invadirla y se alejó unos metros.

-ha llegado la hora de que me ayudéis –susurró -¡dioses del cielo y de la tierra: sol, luna, aire, fuego, agua y hielo!¡unios a mí!

Naru observaba seria cómo los dioses le brindaban sus poderes al Hijo de la Luz.

-ven a mí, Apocalipsis –murmuró ella.

Keitarô lanzó su ataque a través del báculo de los dioses hacia Naru, y ella lo contrarrestó con la energía que el dios Apocalipsis le había concedido sin dificultad. Keitarô esperó a ver los resultados de su ataque, pero cuando la humareda del polvo se asentó pudo ver a Naru intacta.

-¿pero qué demonios... ?

-ya me he cansado.

Ahora ya no le dio tregua. Ella comenzó a golpear su barrera tras lanzarse a por él. Consiguió parar los primeros cuatro ataques que ella le lanzó, pero a partir del quinto recibió golpes por todas partes sin cesar, hasta el punto de no saber lo que veía, lo que oía o dónde estaba. El último ataque lo lanzó al suelo al lado de donde él estaba tumbado, derrotado, y lo lanzó por los aires, atrapándole al vuelo por el cuello y aprisionándole contra una pared.

-ni siquiera me has rozado ni una sola vez –masculló ella -¿es esto todo lo que sabes hacer?

Keitarô no podía ni responder.

-me has decepcionado. Esperaba otra cosa de ti.

-¡Keitarô! –gritaron Motoko y Mutsumi al verle atrapado y derrotado.

-acabemos de una vez.

Una vez dicho esto, con un solo dedo, le atravesó el corazón.


	7. resurgiendo de las cenizas

Naru ni se había molestado en matarlas. Ya había ganado. Keitarô estaba muerto. Le había atravesado el corazón y le había matado sin que él siquiera tuviera una sola oportunidad de atacarla. Motoko lloraba desconsolada, mientras Mutsumi rezaba.

-de nada sirve rezar ahora. Keitarô está muerto, y todos nosotros no tardaremos en estarlo. Por eso no se ha molestado en matarnos con sus manos –dijo Kitsune.

-tal vez tengamos una esperanza –dijo Mutsumi –recuerda que soy una sacerdotisa que ha estudiado durante años técnicas curativas y de invocación. Puede que podamos traerlo de vuelta. Pero necesito ayuda.

Mutsumi les explicó el procedimiento a seguir. Debían invocar a los diez dioses, tanto a los demoníacos como a los benignos y permitir que las poseyeran, pero evitando que ninguno de ellos tome el control de sus conciencias. Parecía fácil en un principio, pero antes de eso tenían que pasar por una preparación muy fuerte, además de ofrecerle una cantidad de energía vital al cuerpo sin vida de Keitarô para que no se corrompiera y el alma del chico pueda volver a habitarlo, y que la herida fuera sanando poco a poco. Durante un mes entero se dedicaron al rezo y a darle energías a Mutsumi, que no solo invocaba a los dioses y los mantenía a raya mientras intentaban traer de vuelta el alma de Keitarô, sino que también se dedicaba a sanar el cuerpo herido del mismo. Por fin, cuando el cuerpo de Keitarô estuvo completamente recuperado, comenzaron el ritual de invocación de almas para devolverle a la vida. Mutsumi parecía estar en trance, incluso hablaba en un idioma incomprensible para las demás y de su garganta salían varias voces distintas, pero las acalló con su propia voz, evitando que los dioses tomaran el control de su cuerpo y llamaba a Keitarô, su voz hacía eco en el universo de los muertos. Fue entonces cuando Naru notó una leve presencia del chico de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos y sonrió.

-parece que al fin han despertado, es un gran logro que hayan conseguido abrir las puertas del otro mundo –comentó ella.

-¿vas a dejar que regrese? –preguntó Shinobu.

-para eso le maté. Ahora regresará mucho más fuerte porque su espíritu ha sido liberado y ha morado en la casa de los dioses. Al menos ahora me servirá de algo, además de tener un poco de diversión. Sin embargo, vamos a darle un pequeño incentivo para cuando regrese.

Mutsumi cayó rendida, exhausta por el gran esfuerzo, y miró a Keitarô con esperanzas de verle despertar. Y por fin, le vio abrir los ojos. En cuanto se levantó, ayudó a Mutsumi a levantarse y le dio sus mas sinceras gracias. Sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto, como si hubiera cambiado mucho y se hubiera hecho mucho más fuerte. Miró a Motoko que estaba deshecha en lágrimas y sonrió cálidamente. Sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de que a partir de ese momento, su romance había terminado. El chico tomó su báculo, que brilló por un momento al notar la enorme energía de éste. Parecía que su poder había madurado mucho, y no sólo se había incrementado considerablemente, sino que ahora tenía un control total de su zhao. Ahora le tocaba a él. Decidió atacar él directamente sin esperar a que ella volviera para tener otro enfrentamiento, guiándose de las sensaciones de energía que sentía de ella, de modo que se pusieron en camino. Por supuesto, Naru notó de inmediato que él se dirigía hacia sus dominios, de modo que preparó el batallón para recibirlos. Para cuando él llegó, ya estaban todos los demonios preparados, con Naru al frente acompañada un poco más atrás por su fiel Shinobu. Al fin, los elegidos volvieron a encontrarse cara a cara.

-parece que no te sorprendes de verme.

-y tú parece que tienes buenos amigos. También te has vuelto más fuerte. Al menos ahora la batalla será interesante –dijo ella sonriendo – Atacad.

Al instante cientos de demonios saltaron hacia ellos. Cuando Motoko iba a desenvainar la espada él la detuvo con un gesto. Sin siquiera volver a moverse, hizo congelarse a todos los demonios al momento.

-eres compasivo incluso con tus propios enemigos –dijo Naru sonriendo –pero no hacía falta que los dejaras vivos.

Tras decir esto, la chica hizo estallar los cuerpos de los demonios congelados.

-esto es entre tú y yo. ¿quieres bailar un rato?

Ella le miró sonriendo, casi parecía tomar un gesto inocente, mirándole con los ojos entornados, casi le pareció que con cariño. Pero justo después le lanzó un ataque a traición, aunque no llegó a tocarle, porque él ya llevaba un buen rato alerta.

-esta vez me toca a mí.

Naru y Keitarô comenzaron su particular batalla, esta vez en igualdad de condiciones. La destreza de lucha que había adquirido él era impresionante, tomándolo todo con frialdad y calma, lo que hacía que Naru no encontrase el hueco para herirle, aunque tampoco tenía muchas dificultades para evitar que Keitarô la rozase siquiera. Pero ella lo tenía ya todo pensado, y sonreía constantemente.

-¿te diviertes? –preguntó Keitarô.

-lo cierto es que sí.

-entonces espero que disfrutes con esto.

El báculo empezó a brillar y se transformó en una espada con los rasgos de una katana, pero de mayor envergadura y con muchos adornos y destellos. En el momento en que arremetió hacia ella y se defendió con el escudo de fuerza, Keitarô cortó la barrera limpiamente sin encontrar resistencia alguna y apresó a la sacerdotisa contra las rocas. Eso sí la había impresionado. Él se había puesto muy cerca de ella para intimidarla, pero lejos de hacerlo, incluso la excitaba.

-parece que te he subestimado.

-soy mucho más fuerte de lo que tú piensas. Lo cierto es que me hiciste un favor matándome.

-lo sé. Eso lo hace mucho más interesante. Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti. ¡Shino!

Shinobu apareció con un rehén encapuchado, y cuando se aseguró de que él miraba, destapó la cara del preso para que lo viera. Soltó de inmediato a Naru.

-mamá...

Miró de nuevo a Naru y volvió a apresarla mucho más fuerte y furioso. Había conseguido romper su calma.

-suéltala ahora mismo –ordenó él con la voz ronca de rabia, mirándola a los ojos.

Sin embargo ella siguió con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios, lo que le hacía perder aún más los nervios y amenazarla con la espada.

-ten cuidado con lo que haces o tu madre morirá –le advirtió.

Enseguida bajó el arma.

-¿qué has hecho con el resto de mi clan?

Ella tan solo amplió su sonrisa.

-¿no te lo imaginas?

Él casi no podía contener la rabia.

-te propongo un cambio. Tu te vienes conmigo y tu madre queda libre. Juro que nadie la tocará ni sufrirá daño alguno, y lo mismo te digo de tus amigas. Dejaré que se vayan.

Keitarô frunció aún más el ceño, lo que provocaba la diversión de la chica al ver su vacilación.

-¿hay trato?


	8. una vida sin vivir

Como era de esperar, no podía negarse. Aceptó el chantaje y se entregó a las garras de su mayor enemigo: la Hija de la Sombra. Una vez más había perdido ante ella, era una verdadera estratega, usando tanto su fuerza como su astucia. Le había superado. Lo único que se preguntaba era qué pensaba hacer ella con él. ¿volver a matarle? ¿torturarle? En el santuario de la sacerdotisa, fue encadenado en una de las mazmorras subterráneas, medio desnudo, provistas de escritos de textos sagrados que impedían el manifiesto del zhao, de modo que no pudiera escapar. Tan solo era un humano normal y corriente bajo esas cadenas. No podía ver la luz del día, así que no podía saber cuanto tiempo debía estar allí, pero por el hambre y la sed que empezó a tener y las heridas que empezaba a causarle los grilletes en las muñecas debido al peso del cuerpo, permanentemente en pie y exhausto, debían pasar ya unos tres días. Le empezó a derrotar la desesperación, y sin saber casi por qué empezó a sollozar. Para ahogar las lágrimas comenzó a dar gritos desgarradores, usando sus cuerdas vocales tras días sin hacerlo, sintiendo el dolor en la garganta por las voces que daba, sintiéndose un poco más liberado. Comenzó a golpear los grilletes contra la pared y la sangre de sus muñecas comenzó a fluir. Las lágrimas dieron paso a la rabia. No podía parar de gritar.

-ama, siento interrumpirla –le dijo un demonio temeroso a Naru, entrando en sus aposentos donde estaba disfrutando de la compañía de un atractivo y fuerte hombre -, es el chico. No hace más que gritar y la sala huele a sangre.

Ella miró a su subordinado en silencio y se quitó de encima del joven. Este, al ver que ella pretendía marcharse, la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿ya te vas? Si lo estábamos pasando muy bien...

Entonces el chico la tendió de nuevo en la cama de sábanas rojas y se puso sobre ella.

-¿por qué no te olvidas de ese idiota y continuamos con lo nuestro?

Ella sonrió, lo que el joven entendió como un signo de complicidad. Y un momento después ya había atravesado el cuerpo del chico con su brazo a la altura del estómago, se le quitó de encima y le dejó tirado en el suelo, donde murió. Después, abandonó la habitación y se dirigió a los calabozos. Al abrir la puerta, Keitarô tuvo que entornar un poco los ojos debido a la luz que había entrado, y vio acercarse a él una figura femenina. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz de la sala, pudo ver que Naru estaba completamente desnuda y cubierta de sangre, y se mostraba ante él sin ningún pudor, mirándole fijamente a los ojos muy seria. Se quedó así un buen rato mirándole. Él era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, y en las veces que apartaba la vista, recorría el cuerpo esbelto de la chica. Estaba rociada de muerte y eso, en esos momentos de debilidad, le asustaba mucho, pero también sentía una increíble atracción por ella... su cuerpo, sus senos, su vientre plano y sus piernas largas y estilizadas, toda su piel desnuda y brillante de sangre, donde las gotas la recorrían juguetonas y trazaban las curvas de su cuerpo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la deseaba, que había caído en sus garras, aunque la odiaba.

-dadle agua y comida, y colocadle unas cadenas más largas para que pueda dormir. No le quiero muerto todavía.

Se percató también de las heridas de las muñecas y mandó que se las vendaran. Tras eso, se marchó sin decirle una palabra, y él pudo observar cómo su pelo caía por su espalda hasta las caderas, y a cada paso que daba rozaba su piel. Tras ella se cerraron las puertas y, de nuevo, oscuridad.

Naru se limpió la sangre y se vistió con sedas negras esta vez. Había detectado una energía que debía erradicar de inmediato, y esa energía la conocía bien. De modo que salió en busca de las chicas que ayudaban a Keitarô, y esta vez lo hizo sola. Cuando la vieron llegar, todas se pusieron en guardia y le gritaron que le devolvieran al joven, a lo que ella hacía caso omiso. Aunque ya estaba muy cerca, ninguna se atrevía a atacarla por miedo a una muerte segura. Miraba fijamente a Motoko, y se paró justo delante de ella.

-¿a qué has venido aquí?

-he venido a matarlo.

-¿qué?

-no puedo permitir que venga a este mundo.

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-de la criatura que llevas en el vientre, el hijo no nato de Keitarô que se desarrolla en tu interior.

-¡¿qué?!

No sabía que Keitarô la había dejado embarazada. Lo cierto es que hacía un tiempo que notaba que se había vuelto más fuerte, y era debido a la energía del hijo que llevaba de Keitarô, y ahora que acababa de enterarse de que existía ese niño debía también presenciar cómo dejaba de existir. Ella rogó que no lo matara, rogó por su hijo entre sollozos y lágrimas en un llanto desgarrador, pero Naru no tuvo compasión. Tras conjurar al dios del vacío, Motoko notaba cómo iba esfumándose de su interior la criatura de su vientre, hasta que notó cómo la sangre caía por sus piernas y sufrió un aborto. Una vez cumplida la misión, la dama del infierno se retiró, dejando desolada a Motoko, que se desmayó debido a la pérdida de sangre y al trauma de perder al niño.


	9. el tacto del diablo

Keitarô despertó notando que había ocurrido algo terrible. No entendía bien por qué se sentía así ni qué había pasado, pero sentía un gran dolor penetrando en cada poro de su piel, como si hubiera perdido algo muy preciado. Comenzó a llamar a Naru a gritos, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que la Hija de la Sombra regresó al santuario y escuchó su nombre a través de las piedras. Acudió a su llamada con una expresión fría e inerte y se presentó ante Keitarô. Él escudriñó su rostro y en sus ojos pudo comprobar cómo ciertamente había hecho algo terrible.

-¿qué has hecho, maldita sea? ¿a quién me has arrebatado, a quién has matado ahora?

-a tu hijo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Tenía un hijo y se lo habían quitado. De pronto vio cómo las cadenas de las manos se abrían y le dejaban libre. Ahora ambos estaban solos, encerrados en la mazmorra. La cogió de las prendas que llevaba y la puso contra la pared con violencia, aunque la chica ni siquiera se inmutó.

-adelante, mátame. Esta cámara sagrada también me afecta a mí, ahora tan solo soy una chica de diecisiete años que está a tu merced. Puedes acabar conmigo con facilidad, adelante, hazlo.

Él presionó aún más su cuerpo contra la pared, pero no se atrevía a hacerla daño. No entendía por qué, pero no podía. Apenas podía sostener la mirada fija y penetrante de la chica, y aunque sentía que le hervía la sangre, no era capaz de rozar su piel siquiera.

-he visto cómo me miras –le dijo.

Keitarô se quedó parado, destensó un poco los puños y disminuyó la fuerza con la que la tenía presa.

-y sé que también has notado cómo te miro yo –alzó la cabeza y le miró con superioridad -Atrévete y hazme todas esas cosas que te imaginas conmigo.

Él notó cómo la sangre ardiente pasaba rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Ya no podía aguantar más. La cogió por las muñecas y la inmovilizó contra la pared a la vez que empezó a besarla con fuerza, anhelante y poseído por el deseo, a la vez que ella respondía al beso de la misma manera. En pequeños intervalos en que separaban por un instante los labios dejaban escapar suspiros provocados por la excitación que les embargaba. Él abandonó su boca tras besarla desesperadamente y probó el sabor de su piel, la dulzura de su olor y su suavidad al tacto, recorriendo su cuello, sin permitir que un solo centímetro de su piel no hubiera sido probado por él. Dejándose llevar por la urgencia, despojó a la sacerdotisa de sus ropas rasgando la fina tela, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Pero esta vez era suyo, ahora la estaba poseyendo él. Recorrió cada curva del cuerpo de la chica con sus manos y volvió a besarla mientras lo hacía. Se estaba volviendo loco, había perdido totalmente el control de sus actos, de sus pensamientos y se había abandonado sólo a ella. Tras despojarse él de la poca ropa que tenía, tumbó a la sacerdotisa sobre las telas que antes habían cubierto su cuerpo y se puso sobre ella sin dejar de besarla un instante. De pronto ella giró, colocándose encima y le obligó a permanecer en el suelo, mientras ella estaba erguida mirándole a los ojos, desafiante. Se colocó encima de él con las piernas abiertas y él pudo notar su calor, lo que acabó de desquiciarle. Con un rápido movimiento volvió a colocarla bajo su cuerpo y permaneció por un instante observando a Naru. Su respiración era agitada, notaba cómo su vientre se movía bajo su cuerpo cada vez que ella tomaba aire y lo dejaba escapar de sus labios, que brillaban entreabiertos por la tenue luz. Sus ojos tenían un brillo anhelante y su mirada ahogada en deseo le pedía a gritos que continuara. Impaciente, ella le tomó por la nuca y le atrajo hacia sí, consiguiendo que sus bocas se encontraran de nuevo. Entonces supo que ella le deseaba tanto como lo hacía él. Ella le abrazó con las piernas y acariciaba su espalda mientras él se hundía en ella, alcanzando cómplices un ritmo desenfrenado que ambos llevaban al compás, leyendo en los ojos y los suspiros del otro lo que deseaba en cada momento hasta lograr al fin hacerse el uno del otro entregándose al placer. Keitarô, exhausto y respirando pesadamente, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, esperando quizá la muerte, como había hecho con su anterior amante. Sin embargo, ella lo que hizo fue quitárselo de encima dejándole a un lado. Se levantó y se cubrió ligeramente con la seda rasgada, encaminándose después hacia la salida de la mazmorra. Sin embargo, Keitarô la rodeó por la espalda y la detuvo.

-aún no he terminado contigo –le dijo a la sacerdotisa con voz ronca –esto ha sido solo para calmar el desenfreno.

Él recorrió su cuello con la punta de la lengua como hizo ella en otra ocasión con él. Después puso su boca junto a su oído y susurró:

-mi imaginación me ha atormentado con muchas otras cosas además de esto, y ahora que me has dado pie para que empiece, no dejaré que te vayas sin terminarlo.

Ella hizo que la soltara y se puso de cara a él, sonriendo pícaramente.

-lo cierto es que me habías hecho pensar que el juego había terminado aquí. Me habría ido bastante decepcionada.

Él selló su boca con un beso que respondió con la respuesta que ella quería. Naru le apartó de sí con una mano y se alejó sonriendo descaradamente desafiante. La puerta quedó abierta, y al salir el chico, Shinobu le pidió que le siguiera. Le llevó a que comiera y bebiera tanto como quisiera y le guió a un lago artificial que había en uno de los patios para que pudiera bañarse. Después le guió a través de pasillos tenebrosos, donde había cadáveres humanos colgados de cuerdas, desmembrados o incluso ensartados en lanzas, entre ellos había también niños y bebés. Los demonios se divertían comiéndose sus cabezas o destrozando los cuerpos. Incluso había algunos que se mataban unos a otros tan solo por el placer de matar, y una vez muertos los trataban como el resto de los cuerpos que adornaban el santuario. También observó cómo estos demonios traían rehenes de pueblos cercanos, todas mujeres, y las violaban. Así era como continuaban su estirpe. De pronto vio el cadáver de una mujer expuesto justo encima de la puerta del santuario del dios Apocalipsis, colgado de una cuerda, y le resultó vagamente familiar, aunque estaba ya muy corrupto. No tuvo tiempo de observar más, aparte que decidió apartar la vista de tanto horror, y por fin llegaron a unas largas escaleras que ascendían un piso más arriba. Shinobu le indicó con un gesto que las subiera, ya que ella ya no le acompañaría. Y eso hizo. Se encontró de frente con unas puertas enormes, con muchos adornos satánicos. Imaginó que debía abrirlas, sin embargo, las puertas cedieron solas, así que pasó a la habitación. Estaba iluminada con una tenue luz de velas, y pudo ver a la chica tumbada sobre la enorme cama de sábanas rojas sonriendo suavemente. Él se la quedó mirando. Ella era la responsable de tanta muerte... una sola palabra suya y todo terminaría.

-ven aquí.

Keitarô obedeció y la chica le recostó a su lado, con su cabeza acunada en su hombro, y le acarició el pelo con suavidad. Lo intentaba, pero no era capaz de enfadarse.

-ahora olvídalo todo, olvida lo que has visto –le susurró –Y cuando lo hayas hecho, dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras.

Ella llevó sus ágiles dedos por el pecho de Keitarô, por sus brazos, por sus labios, donde se miraron a los ojos. Él la observaba serio, sin mostrar emociones en su rostro. Ella bajó por su cuello acariciando levemente su piel con la yema de los dedos, por su torso trazando los abdominales ligeramente perfilados, y a la par que lo hacía se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el rostro, y después lo repitió en su oreja, permitiendo así que Keitarô escuchara su respiración, que acompañó intencionadamente por un gemido tan leve que apenas era audible, aunque lo suficiente para que él sí pudiera notarlo. Entonces su mano comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la tela del fino pantalón que llevaba, y jugueteó con el borde de los mismos introduciendo en él lentamente la punta de los dedos. Él se lanzó a besarla antes de que siquiera le hubiera rozado, esta vez más calmados y profundos, largos, y ella se tumbó dejando que fuera él quien tomara entonces el control. Hicieron el amor con más sosiego, disfrutando de cada roce, de cada beso, de cada suspiro. Keitarô exploró con mayor detenimiento el cuerpo de su compañera, cuidando cada parte de su cuerpo, besando cada rincón, dando rienda suelta a sus deseos, a aquello que había soñado hacer con ella. Durante días, aprendió a adivinar sus deseos, a comunicarse con ella sin mediar una sola palabra, hasta el punto de alcanzar tal complicidad con ella a la hora de yacer juntos que para él era ya imposible pasar un solo día sin su presencia envuelta en aquellas sábanas del color de la sangre.

-algún día tendré que matarte –le dijo en una ocasión –o algún día tendré que morir.

El escalofrío que recorrió su piel le hizo sorprenderse a sí mismo después cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba abrazando. Jamás lo había hecho antes, ya que eso nada tenía que ver con las caricias del sexo, sino que era un gesto de cariño. Se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de su peor enemigo, a pesar de odiarla profundamente. Se sentía perdido. Pero se dio cuenta de algo más, ya que ella había dejado que lo hiciera.

Naru se quedó callada. Se puso en pie y se vistió con destreza un modelo muy parecido a los anteriores negro y rojo, de la misma tela, solo que esta vez en violeta.

-debo irme.

-¿por qué?

-mis súbditos están hambrientos. Hace días que no salen de caza porque tú y yo no hemos salido de esta habitación y no han recibido órdenes.

-eso significa que matarás a gente inocente. A mi gente.

Ella volvió a guardar silencio y caminó. Entonces él la detuvo abrazándola de nuevo por la espalda, y apoyó sus labios en el cuello de la chica, y se quedó así unos instantes antes de hablar.

-así que si consigo que te quedes conmigo evitaré que la gente muera.

Keitarô la rodeó con más fuerza y se hundió en su pelo, calándose de su suave olor. Después llevó las manos a su cintura y la hizo girar suavemente para tenerla de frente. Entonces la miró a los ojos, y pudo ver cómo ella quedaba extrañada al ver que Keitarô la miraba con dulzura y a la vez con tristeza, una mirada muy distinta a las otras que alguna vez habían llegado a posarse en sus ojos.

-en estos días me he dado cuenta de que no eres un demonio como los demás. Tú naciste de una madre humana, por tanto albergas sentimientos humanos. Puedes elegir.

No le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando Keitarô. Empezó a pensar que había sido un error traerlo a su santuario.

-es tu madre, ¿verdad? La mujer que está colgada del templo del dios Apocalipsis.

Ella le miró con frialdad. Eso sí que no le había gustado nada.

-la mataron ellos, ¿no es así?

No quería desenterrar esos recuerdos, pero él la estaba obligando.

-no –contestó rotundamente - Lo hice yo.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Le hizo casi dar un paso atrás de la impresión. Ella recordó aquel día, cuando tenía trece años. Eran órdenes explícitas de los cuatro dioses del infierno, le haría más fuerte, eso decían. Era como si volviera a ver la escena... su madre, la única persona por la que alguna vez había sentido afecto, estaba en las escaleras que llevaban al santuario del dios Apocalipsis, el dios al que había servido la familia Narusegawa. Todos los demonios del reino se habían reunido para presenciar el acontecimiento, así como estaba la presencia de los cuatro dioses que impregnaba el lugar aunque no se mostraran. "tú no eres hija más que de los dioses", le dijeron. Según los cuatro dueños del infierno, esa mujer solo era un instrumento para traerla a ella al mundo, pero no era más que una humana mortal que había cumplido con su misión en la Tierra y ahora era una ficha prescindible, por no decir inservible. Matarla sería liberarse de las cadenas que la ataban a los humanos. Así que Naru localizó el corazón de su madre y subió el brazo mostrando la palma de la mano hacia la mujer. Ella notó una leve presión en el pecho. Cuando Naru se atrevió a mirar a su madre a los ojos, las lágrimas recorrían su cara y se esforzaba por no sollozar. Su madre sonrió con calidez. Entonces cerró el puño y el corazón de la mujer estalló dentro de su cuerpo y calló muerta. La mano le temblaba. Esa fue la única vez que lloró. A partir de ahí, ciertamente abandonó cualquier sentimiento humano y se convirtió en la Hija de la Sombra, una chica fría que nadie podía llegar ni a rozar, y en recuerdo de lo que se había convertido, colgaron de lo alto de la cornisa que había en la entrada del templo del dios a su madre para que ella tampoco lo olvidara.

Sonrió de una forma que a Keitarô se le heló la sangre.

-sí, Keitarô, puedo elegir –le dijo -, pude elegir no matar a mi madre. Pero lo hice. Yo escogí este camino y seguiré adelante hasta matarte a ti.

-a pesar de lo que puedas sentir.

-eres muy aventurado pensando que tengo ese tipo de sentimientos.

-dime si me equivoco.

Ella se rió.

-eres muy iluso, Keitarô.

-en caso de que esté en lo cierto, ¿me matarías?

Entonces borró la sonrisa y tomó un gesto serio.

-que no te quepa la menor duda. Es por lo que estoy aquí.

Él se quedó sin palabras.

-y será dentro de poco. Tus amigas vienen a rescatarte.


	10. la última batalla

Podía notar la batalla fuera de los muros del santuario. Ella acababa de marcharse para unirse a la batalla, así que se apresuró a ponerse el resto de la ropa y coger su báculo y sumarse a sus amigas, o de lo contrario ella las mataría. Se lanzó por una de las ventanas y levitó, cayendo así más lentamente y se dirigió a Kaolla, que estaba en apuros, y la ayudó.

-¡estás de vuelta!

-siento haberos preocupado –se disculpó sonriendo.

-¡yo me encargo de ella!

-¡¡no, Motoko!! –gritó Keitarô.

Pero era tarde. Motoko ya había cargado contra ella con su katana. Naru ni se inmutó y se limitó a hacer aparecer su defensa, pero la chica, tras un primer choque, la derribó y Naru tuvo que esquivar el ataque, sorprendida.

-este es el poder que me ha dejado el hijo que me quitaste. Tú te llevaste su vida, y yo me cobraré la tuya.

-te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero, ¿realmente te ves capaz de matarme?

Motoko miró a la chica enrabietada, y ella sonrió abiertamente, divertida.

-compruébalo tú misma.

Mientras las chicas mantenían su particular pelea, Kitsune, Kaolla y Mutsumi fueron eliminando uno a uno los débiles y hambrientos demonios, mientras que Keitarô permanecía expectante ante Shinobu, que parecía estar a punto de atacarle. Estaba algo intranquilo, porque por más que se empeñaba no podía medir la cantidad de energía zhao que la chica tenía. Shinobu alzó la palma de la mano y en ella apareció poco a poco una esfera de luz que, inesperadamente, se dirigió hacia él y que esquivó de milagro. Después de ese, compartieron otros tantos ataques y golpes, que jamás llegaron a tocar a ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo, él notaba algo raro, ya que Shinobu estaba siempre a la defensiva, sin dar el primer paso demasiadas veces. Entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaba distrayendo mientras Naru y Motoko mantenían su duelo. Se quedó horrorizado cuando vio a la sacerdotisa del viento arrodillada en el suelo, llena de heridas y agotada, mientras que Naru apenas mostraba daños. Se estaba preparando para dar el golpe final.

-¡¡¡Motoko!!!

Shinobu atacó, pero él, con una mezcla de rabia y desesperación, repelió el ataque con otro mucho más fuerte que tumbó a Shinobu de un solo golpe.

-¡¡espera!!

Keitarô corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a una distancia prudencial de las dos sacerdotisas, donde Naru pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia. Por el momento, había abandonado el ataque, aunque aún seguía con el brazo en carga preparado para aplicar la sentencia.

-por favor, déjala marchar. Soy yo a quien quieres, no tienes por qué matarla.

-tienes razón, no tengo por qué. ¿es que no entiendes que mato por placer y no por deber?

-¡¡Naru, no!!

Detuvo el ataque cuando escuchó el grito desgarrador de Keitarô. Lo paró. Por primera vez en su vida había dudado a la hora de matar, y eso no era más que un signo de debilidad. Se sintió frustrada, porque no había sido capaz de liquidar a una persona que amaba Keitarô. Pero no sólo había sentido compasión por ella, sino que también la odiaba por haber tenido a Keitarô en sus brazos, y un hijo de suyo dentro de ella. Esto no debería haber pasado. No debería haberse enamorado de él.

Naru tomó la katana de Motoko y cargó fuertemente contra Keitarô, llena de rabia, apretando los dientes. Era la primera vez que veía a Naru perder el control de esa manera. Estaba furiosa, por él, por su culpa habían vuelto a aflorar esos sentimientos humanos que creyó haber enterrado por la eternidad, y que tan sólo eran un estorbo para ella. Keitarô intentó parar su ataque con el campo de fuerza pero resultó inútil y lo paró a duras penas con su báculo, impidiendo que la hoja de la espada le cortase por la mitad. Tras el ataque arrojó la espada al suelo y no paró de lanzarle ataques uno tras otro, y en un instante en que paró, creó un gran campo de fuerza a modo de burbuja donde sólo estaban ambos, evitando que cualquier otro se entrometiera.

-esto es sólo entre tú y yo. Acabemos de una vez –dijo antes de volver a arremeter contra él.

Las chicas observaron lo que ocurría dentro de la burbuja.

-por fin ha empezado –dijo un individuo recién llegado.

Mutsumi le reconoció. Era el padre de Keitarô.

-¿qué? –preguntó Kitsune.

-la batalla final.


	11. cuando la Luz ilumina la Sombra

Dentro de la semiesfera, Naru no cesaba de atacar una y otra vez a Keitarô. La sacerdotisa del Apocalipsis contra el monje del sol. La Hija de la Sombra contra el Hijo de la Luz. Ella contra él, sin más.

-¿piensas continuar defendiéndote de mis ataques únicamente? ¡no me deshonres y lucha de una vez!

Ella no se iba a detener ante nada. Estaba claro que si no peleaba, Naru acabaría perdiendo la paciencia y matándole. Realmente habían nacido para enfrentarse, y había algo que le daba la certeza de que ese era el último encuentro que tendrían. Si debía ser su último día, lo viviría hasta el final. Ella comprendió que estaba dispuesto a luchar en serio y concentró toda su energía, hasta que apareció una espada de saya roja, al igual que las cuerdas, y se preparó para desenfundarla. Él hizo lo mismo que su adversaria y consiguió hacer aparecer una espada idéntica, solo que de color azul.

-maldita sea, ella sigue siendo más poderosa que Keitarô –dijo Kitsune.

-puede que se deba a que Naru procede directamente de un dios y su sangre es más pura –añadió Motoko.

-os equivocáis –dijo el padre de Keitarô –están en igualdad de condiciones.

-¿por qué lo dice?

-porque usted es el dios del sol, ¿no es así? –dijo Kaolla dicharachera.

-parece que me has descubierto. Me presenté en este mundo poseyendo el cuerpo sin alma de un bebé que acababa de morir en el vientre de una de las mujeres de la familia que estaba a mi servicio para poder engendrar en un futuro a mi hijo, que sería el Hijo de la Luz, el elegido –explicó –aún tiene posibilidades de ganar.

Tanto demonios como las chicas, incluida Shinobu, estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría dentro de la semiesfera. Aún no se habían movido. Naru dio el primer paso y desenfundó su espada, mostrando un acero resplandeciente, y atacó. Keitarô en un rápido movimiento desenvainó su espada y paró el ataque de Naru cruzando las hojas. Intentó alcanzarla por tres veces fracasando, sin hacer siquiera que ella tuviera que volver a enfrentar los aceros, y lanzó otra estocada que Keitarô tuvo que parar con su espada. Desde luego era superior a él, pero no podía permitirse perder. Si quería ganarla debía pasar a la acción y atacar, hacer que fuera ella quien debiera estar a la defensiva y conseguir así una posibilidad. Tras zafarse de un último ataque pasó él a lanzar movimientos de espada que, aunque no conseguían herir a la chica, al menos lograba que ella no pudiera pasar al ataque y tuviera que estar constantemente esquivándole. Ella le paró en un cruce de espadas y le mantuvo así, forcejeando.

-así no conseguirás nada, quizá sería mejor que te rindieras y te daré una muerte rápida.

-no te burles de mí, no puedo hacer eso. Todos mis amigos, toda mi familia, toda la gente depende de mí. No puedo fallarles ahora, les defenderé hasta el final. Por ellos es por lo que estoy aquí luchando contigo.

-¿la razón por la que luchas?

-así es.

Ella le repelió y le mandó lejos de sí a la par que ella saltaba para retroceder y ganar espacio, y así tener un respiro. En cuanto Keitarô cayó al suelo, tomó posición con su espada y comenzó a correr hacia ella. En los ojos podía ver la pasión que los encendía por proteger a los suyos. Era un sentimiento que no alcanzaba a entender. ¿por qué luchaba ella? Porque debía hacerlo, pero realmente no tenía una razón personal. Simplemente la habían criado para matar y ella mataba. ¿por qué mató a su madre aquella vez si en realidad no quería? Se dio cuenta de que odiaba al dios del Apocalipsis con toda su alma por obligarla a asesinar a la única persona en el mundo que le había importado. Quizá el dios había leído el peligro que representaba que ella le tuviera algún tipo de cariño a quien fuera, incluso a su propia madre. En realidad no era más que un instrumento, igual que la madre a la que mató. ¿debía matar a Keitarô igual que hizo con ella? Sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero por una vez en su vida, le preguntó a su corazón qué era lo que deseaba. Entonces, en el último momento, bajó la guardia con lágrimas en los ojos. Un segundo más tarde, la fría hoja de acero se había hundido en su piel y le atravesaba el cuerpo.

En el mismo momento en que había cumplido su misión, los poderes de Keitarô desaparecieron y fue inmediatamente repelido por el poder de la chica. Ella miraba al cielo, dejando correr las lágrimas. Por fin había encontrado la razón de su existencia, y era simplemente el deseo de libertad. Su corazón pedía a gritos dejar de ser sólo hielo. Miró su vientre atravesado por el acero, empuñó la katana y se la sacó con sus manos, dejándola en el suelo después. Keitarô se recuperó del último golpe y miró desesperado a la sacerdotisa, que acababa de sacarse la espada del abdomen y caía desplomada en el suelo.

-¡¡Naru!!

Corrió cuanto pudo hacia ella y al llegar se arrodilló en el suelo y la cogió en sus brazos. La semiesfera de energía desaparecía lentamente, a la par que la vida se le escapaba.

-¿por qué has hecho eso?

-¿no te das cuenta de que desde un principio deseaba morir? –le dijo, dejando correr las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Naru...

Recordó las veces que la chica le había provocado para que él la matara. Cuando le asesinó a él mismo, haciendo así que se volviera mucho más fuerte; cuando secuestró a su madre; cuando acabó con su hijo; cuando permitió que se quedaran asolas en la mazmorra y tuvo en la palma de la mano poder acabar con ella; cuando le provocó haciéndole presenciar tanta muerte dentro del santuario donde estaba recluido; cuando estaba a punto de matar a Motoko... en todas esas ocasiones ella había bajado la guardia adrede para que él aprovechara el momento, aunque su corazón se lo había impedido.

-no quería seguir siendo lo que soy. Nunca lo quise. En contadas ocasiones, mi corazón se dejaba escuchar dentro de mí a través de toda esta sangre de los demonios que recorren mis venas, y conseguía tomar el control por un momento. Pero no podía escapar, y acabé por matar a mi madre. No quería que eso ocurriera contigo. Tú has conseguido hacer llegar un poco de calor a mi corazón, y me has dado la oportunidad de acabar con todo. Morir por tus manos –suspiró sonriendo, mirándole con dulzura –es la muerte más dulce que podía alcanzar.

Como su muerte estaba sentenciada, ella también había pasado a ser una chica totalmente humana. Tenía la muerte que quería, siendo la persona que quería ser.

Las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar en los ojos de Keitarô. Cuando lo vio, la sacerdotisa sonrió entre divertida y dulce. Divertida al comprobar cuán caprichosa era la vida al hacerles enamorarse, teniendo también que enfrentarles a muerte.

-déjame aquí, y márchate. No quiero que estés aquí cuando muera.

-no voy a dejarte sola –dijo el chico llorando.

Ella entornó los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el cuerpo de Keitarô. Estaba más preciosa que nunca; ella le había desatado grandes pasiones anteriormente, pero ahora al verla tendida en su regazo, notando su calor y viendo su rostro relajado, lleno de calma, era algo mucho más grande que todo lo que había sentido anteriormente.

-gracias –susurró.

Tras esas palabras, Naru cerró los ojos y exhaló aire por última vez.

La Guerra de los Cielos había acabado, ya se había cobrado la vida de uno de los dos elegidos, y los dioses del infierno fueron recluidos y controlados. Había acabado la destrucción y la muerte. Había acabado todo. Keitarô miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Naru y se despidió de ella antes de ser enterrada junto a su madre, dándole un último beso que no pudo darle en vida, notando los labios gélidos de ella, inertes y secos, humedeciendo su rostro con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Tras una ceremonia con todos los honores, dejaron descansar eternamente a Naru a lo alto de una colina donde florecían rosas rojas cada primavera, y se cerró con ello la historia de ambos, que pasó a ser leyenda, relatada durante cientos de años sin caer jamás en el olvido.

EPÍLOGO:

Cada una de las chicas que acompañó a Keitarô se convirtieron en guías que ayudaron a reconstruir los pueblos destrozados por las batallas, incluida Shinobu, que tras la muerte de su mentora y el fin de la guerra, había sido liberada de las cadenas demoníacas que la ataban y gracias a ellas, la vida en la Tierra recobró poco a poco la normalidad.

De Keitarô sólo existen rumores, aunque algunos cuentan que tras la muerte de Naru encontró a una niña recién nacida, que fue dada a luz el mismo día que Naru había muerto; en las Montañas del Destino, donde la había conocido por primera vez. La niña estaba tapada con unas finas telas de algodón de color rojo, muy suaves, que le recordaron a las sábanas que vestían la cama de Naru. En una de sus muñecas podía distinguirse una marca que se asemejaba a un sol. "esto es un regalo". Keitarô miró hacia todas partes, pero no había nadie allí, aunque juraría haber escuchado un susurro de un hombre conocido. De pronto la niña despertó y abrió los ojos, unos preciosos ojos claros del color de la miel. Entonces Keitarô se echó a llorar y abrazó a la niña, mirándola con una sonrisa llena de alegría y ternura, sollozando como un niño, y dio gracias a su padre, el dios del sol, por haberle entregado el regalo que salvaría su vida, mientras observaba cómo una especie de remolino de un viento cálido que le llenaba de calma le rodeaba.

Unos días más tarde, unos aldeanos que pastoreaban su ganado por la zona encontraron a la niña envuelta en la sábana y a un niño de unos dos años de edad, vestido con ropa de adulto que le quedaba enorme, con los cabellos negros. Ambos niños estaban dormidos. Los dos tenían una marca de nacimiento en la muñeca con la forma de un sol. Se los llevaron a su pueblo y los alimentaron, teniendo la suerte de tener una mujer embarazada que podía dar de mamar a la niña. Cuando el pequeño despertó, sólo decía recordar los nombres de ambos: él, Keitarô; ella, Naru. El resto estaba borrado. Todos los miembros del pueblo se pusieron muy nerviosos al oírlo, no se lo podían creer, así que llamaron a una joven para que los viera. Ella se presentó ante el niño, que comía hasta hartarse, y miró a la chica extrañado.

-¿y tú quién eres?

-me llamo Mutsumi, Keitarô. Encantada de conocerte.

-ah.

El pequeño siguió comiendo, siempre observando de reojo a la pequeña Naru que estaba en los brazos de aquella mujer.

-debe de ser una coincidencia, él no es el Hijo de la Luz –dijo Mutsumi sonriendo.

-es cierto, no tiene ningún parecido –corroboró la recién llegada Motoko.

Todos los habitantes del pueblo se sintieron un poco decepcionados, aunque también estaban contentos por la llegada de sangre nueva a la aldea. Había sido una bendición.

-¿hemos hecho lo correcto, Motoko? –preguntó Mutsumi, caminando por la aldea.

-se merecen una vida tranquila. Ahora pueden empezar de nuevo –contestó ella sonriendo –parece que Keitarô no recuerda nada. Mejor así.

-tienes razón. Me alegra tener de nuevo a ambos con nosotras.

-sí. Ahora todo será diferente.

La vida volvía a florecer entonces, era un regalo por todo el sufrimiento por el que el Hijo de la Luz y la Hija de la Sombra habían tenido que pasar. Lejos del odio, podrían al fin caminar juntos en un nuevo amanecer.


End file.
